


As beautiful and ephemeral as the snow

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Separation Anxiety, Sick Komaeda Nagito
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Combien de temps avant que tu ne te trouves plus là, parmi nous, vivant et souriant ?Combien de temps ai-je encore pour te révéler mes sentiments ?____________________________________Hajime profite de l'aube pour réfléchir à sa relation avec Nagito. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier le rejoigne dans sa contemplation du Soleil levant.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	As beautiful and ephemeral as the snow

Komaeda a toujours eu la peau pâle. Maladivement pâle. Une peau se confondant à merveille avec la blancheur de la neige, de l’exacte même teinte que sa chevelure, masse indomptable où subsistait, aux pointes, un coloris brunâtre délavé, presque disparu à ce jour. Il semble si vulnérable, si fragile, comme si le moindre geste suffirait à le briser sans le moindre espoir de parvenir à le réparer. S’il devait se risquer à le décrire physiquement en une phrase, Hinata déclarerait sans hésiter qu’il tient davantage de la poupée de porcelaine que de l’humain. Même ses proportions, la maigreur de son corps, indiquent à quel point l’autre garçon est faible.

Il sait que ces caractéristiques ne sont pas naturelles. Qu’elles sont dues aux maladies rongeant Komaeda de l’intérieur, jour après jour, dévorant sa longévité, détériorant son mental. Il se demande s’il y pense, parfois. S’il en souffre. L’une d’elle est en phase terminale après tout. Et s’il ne possédait pas sa chance légendaire, il serait probablement déjà mort. Hinata peut le sentir. Les talents de Kamukura lui permettent de le déterminer. La mort plane au-dessus de Komaeda, mais se fait toujours mystérieusement repousser par une force qui lui échappe. Il sait qu’un jour, elle parviendra à l’atteindre. Qu’elle l’emportera, l’emportera loin de lui et de ses autres amis. Il ignore quand cela arrivera. Le facteur chance de l’albinos l’empêche de le déterminer. Et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.  
Seulement, parfois, il ne peut s’empêcher d’y penser. Parfois, ses yeux se posent sur son camarade et ces douloureuses questions viennent marteler son esprit, faisant louper un battement à son coeur affolé.

_Combien de temps avant que tu ne te trouves plus là, parmi nous, vivant et souriant ?_

_Combien de temps ai-je encore pour te révéler mes sentiments ?_

Parce qu’il est toujours là, parce qu’il le voit tous les matins dans le petit restaurant de l’hôtel de l’île de Jabberwock, il a l’impression d’avoir tout le temps du monde, d’avoir l’éternité pour lui parler de ces papillons s’envolant dans son bas-ventre à chaque fois que leur regard se croise. De toute façon, Komaeda ressent la même chose. Il le sait. Il s’est déjà déclaré à Hinata. Mais ce dernier n’a jamais trouvé le courage de répondre à cette déclaration. Pourquoi ? Il l’ignore. Sûrement par peur. Par peur que cela change les choses entre eux. Par peur que cela ne ruine leur amitié. Par peur de le perdre peu après. C’est égoïste de sa part. Il le sait bien.

Alors que le Soleil ne va plus tarder à se lever, Hinata est déjà réveillé et habillé. Cela fait une bonne heure qu’il ne parvient pas à se rendormir malgré ses tentatives désespérées. Non pas que ce soit très handicapant : depuis qu’il est sorti de la simulation, l’adolescent dort peu et s’estime chanceux s’il arrive à se reposer quatre ou cinq heures par nuit. Fort heureusement, il n’a pas l’impression que cela affecte sa vie de tous les jours, donc il n’en inquiète pas vraiment plus que cela.

Généralement, même lorsqu’il ne réussit pas à retourner dans les bras de Morphée, il en profite pour se préparer en prenant tout le temps à sa disposition - ce qui signifie, pour lui, passer un long moment sous l’eau chaude de la douche. Mais il lui arrive de ressentir l’envie de sortir pour profiter de l’air frais de la nuit touchant à sa fin, du bruit des vagues s’écrasant sur la plage de sable fin et, ultimement, du lever de Soleil. Et aujourd’hui est l’une de ces journées. Vêtu de son habituelle chemise blanche à laquelle il a noué sa cravate couleur d’olive et de son pantalon noir, Hinata enfile promptement ses chaussures avant de sortir de son cottage, en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller ses voisins. Il jette un oeil à l’habitation dans laquelle se trouve Komaeda, certainement encore endormi. Elle est séparée de la sienne par celle d’Imposteur. Un soupir passe ses lèvres alors qu’il s’éloigne pour partir en direction de la plage. Bien sûr, vu l’heure qu’il est, il ne croise personne. Tout est calme, silencieux. Seuls le vent, quelques rares oiseaux, et la mer non loin de là parviennent à ses oreilles, couplés au bruit de ses pieds frappant sur le sol. Rapidement, il sent ceux-ci s’enfoncer dans le sable à chaque pas le portant à sa destination. Puis, lorsqu’il s’estime suffisamment proche de la veste étendue salée face à lui - mais tout de même assez éloigné pour ne pas finir mouillé - il s’assied, amenant ses genoux à son torse, tandis que ses iris hétérochromes se posent sur l’horizon duquel s’élève déjà une faible lueur, donnant au firmament une jolie couleur rose-orangée. Quelques étoiles subsistent encore au sein de celui-ci mais elles ne tarderont pas à disparaître, happée par la lumière de l’astre diurne.

Observant le spectacle se dressant face à lui, Hinata vient poser son menton contre ses genoux. Ses bras se nouent autour de ses jambes, le laissant ainsi se recroqueviller. Une nouvelle journée s’apprête à commencer. D’ici une heure ou deux, tout le monde sera réveillé. Ils prendront le petit-déjeuner ensemble avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. La vie est tellement simple, ici, sur l’île de Jabberwock. Aucune contrainte, rien ne leur étant imposé. Ils peuvent prendre la vie telle qu’elle vient. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Malgré leur passé de Rémanences du Désespoir, la Future Fondation les a à l’oeil et réfléchirait apparemment à les embaucher afin de renforcer leur influence, grâce aux négociations menées par Naegi. Ils veulent simplement s’assurer qu’ils ne courront aucun danger à les accepter au sein de leur organisation et c’est pourquoi ils ont décidé de les laisser s’autogérer pour le moment pour témoigner qu’aucun débris du Désespoir apporté par Enoshima ne persiste en eux. Ils sont, bien entendu, très intéressés par Hinata de par ses multiples talents amenés par la présence de Kamukura en lui. Mais également bien plus méfiants à son égard. C’est de sa faute si la simulation visant à les réformer a dérapé, après tout.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappe. Une part de lui n’a pas envie de se retrouver mêlé à la Future Fondation. La vie sur l’île avec ses amis n’est pas si mal. Il n’a besoin de rien d’autre pour être heureux.

A peine cette pensée lui traverse-t-elle l’esprit que le visage de Komaeda lui vient.

Il n’a besoin de rien d’autre…vraiment ? Pourra-t-il en dire autant, le jour où l’albinos ne sera plus de ce monde, vaincu par son lymphosarcome qui se trouve déjà en phase terminale, ou sa démence pré-frontale ? Et si l’organisation était en mesure de le prendre en charge, d’assurer sa survie ? Y’a-t-il un moyen de le garder pour toujours à ses côtés ?

_Quel égoïste tu fais_ , le réprimande Kamukura.

Une grimace traverse son visage. Il est rare que celui-ci ne s’adresse à lui, demeurant silencieusement dans les tréfonds de sa conscience pour la plupart du temps. Mais lorsqu’il s’en donne la peine, cela fait toujours à Hinata comme l’effet d’une lame le frappant en plein coeur.

Kamukura a raison. Il est égoïste. Il veut que Komaeda reste à ses côtés et, pourtant, il n’est même pas fichu de répondre à ses sentiments. De lui avouer que, lui aussi, ressent la même chose à son égard. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rassembler le courage nécessaire ?

Le son de pas se rapprochant de lui le tire de ses pensées. Il relève la tête et tourne celle-ci en direction de la présence se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. C’est ainsi que son regard croise celui d’un garçon à la peau blafarde et aux cheveux portant la couleur de la neige, avançant vers lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa grande veste verte.

« Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu quelqu’un sortir de son cottage. Et qui d’autre que Hinata- _kun_ ça aurait pu être, à cette heure-ci ? » déclare-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

C’est au tour du brunet d’esquisser un sourire tandis que Komaeda retire son manteau pour le placer sur le sable avant de s’asseoir dessus. Hinata reste un instant à l’observer, à scruter ses traits avant de retourner à l’aube se révélant peu à peu face aux deux garçons.

« Tu n’es plus fatigué non plus ?

\- Pas vraiment. Et puis, je ne laisserai jamais passer l’opportunité d’un moment privilégié avec toi. Même si je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que l’idée de passer du temps avec quelqu’un comme moi te soit—

\- Commence pas, l’interrompt Hinata. J’ai rien contre le fait d’être avec toi.

\- … J’en suis heureux, alors. » murmure l’albinos.

Sur ce point-là, il n’a pas changé. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour se rabaisser, se définir comme le pire être humain qui soit. Il sait qu’il en pense chaque mot. Que Komaeda se déteste véritablement pour une raison qui lui échappe. A cause de sa chance ? De sa seule existence ? Il n’est jamais parvenu à déterminer ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle haine de soi chez lui. Et cela lui brise le coeur. Certes, son camarade n’est pas exactement la personne la plus modérée ou raisonnable qui soit. Il possède une bonne flopée de défauts, de points qui pourraient faire qu’on ne l’apprécie pas tant il est quelqu’un d’extravagant, parfois même incompréhensible. Mais ces défauts définissent Komaeda. Ils font partis de son charme, de ce qui le rend unique. Et même avec ceux-ci, Hinata l’aime, le chérit de tout son coeur. Et s’il demandait à chacun de ses amis leur opinion, il est sûr qu’ils seraient tous d’accord avec lui. Chacun d’entre eux a ses propres défauts, après tout, et il serait hypocrite de rejeter leur camarade pour les siens.

Le silence finit par s’installer entre eux. Un silence confortable, qui ne les gêne pas le moins du monde. Ils se contentent de profiter de la vue ainsi que de la présence de l’autre. Deux adolescents dont les coeurs battent à l’unisson, aux sentiments identiques. L’instant est agréable. Si agréable que Hinata aimerait pouvoir arrêter le cours du temps, rien qu’un moment, afin de pouvoir rester ainsi un peu plus longtemps, afin de repousser l’échéance à laquelle ils sont soumis, lorsqu’ils devront quitter cette sphère pour aller rejoindre les autres. Lorsque le temps accordé à Komaeda touchera à sa fin. Seulement, malgré tous ses talents, le garçon aux yeux vairons est incapable d’un tel exploit.

Sans bouger de sa place, celui à la peau blafarde s’étire dans un long bâillement. Ses jambes, jusqu’alors recroquevillées comme celles de son compagnon, s’étendent devant lui tandis qu’il laisse son corps se pencher légèrement vers l’arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains. Ses mains… L’une intacte, l’autre mécanique, témoignant de cette époque funèbre où même lui n’avait eu d’autre choix que de tourner le dos à l’espoir, semant chaos et désespoir là où il passait.

L’un des bras de Hinata quitte l’endroit où il s’était enroulé pour imiter l’albinos et venir se poser entre eux…ses doigts effleurant presque imperceptiblement les siens. Ce simple contact suffit à faire sursauter l’autre garçon qui amène soudainement ses iris grisées sur ceux-ci avant de les relever vers le brun qui, lui aussi, le regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une expression confuse traverse Komaeda l’espace d’un instant avant qu’elle ne se fasse remplacer par quelque chose de plus détendu. Ses phalanges viennent alors se placer par-dessus celles étant venues chercher le contact, ces dernières bougeant au même moment pour attraper la main blanche comme neige de son camarade. Il ne peut réprimer un petit frisson en constatant combien elle est froide, glacée. Tant et si bien qu’il doit rapidement vérifier qu’il ne s’est pas saisi par erreur de la prothèse métallique de son ami.

« Désolé, rit-il suite à cela. J’ai bien peur que mon corps ne soit pas des plus agréables à toucher. Je— »

Mais Hinata refuse de l’écouter se déprécier encore une fois. Alors, avant qu’il n’en ai l’occasion, il se décale afin que son épaule vienne au contact de la sienne et presse davantage sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer que cela ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Cette action, comme prévu, fait taire l’albinos qui demeure bouche-bée un instant avant de se remettre à rire, cette fois-ci plus franchement, alors qu’une légère teinte rosée vient colorer son visage d’une pâleur lunaire. Sa prise, elle aussi, se raffermit sur celle du brunet, bien que plus timidement. Son attention revient sur l’horizon, sur les vagues ondulant à la surface de l’immensité de l’océan.

Ce n’est qu’un petit pas vers ce qu’il cherche à convier à ce garçon qui occupe ses pensées, celui ayant une si grande place dans son coeur. Mais c’est déjà suffisant pour faire se propager en lui une agréable chaleur, un sentiment si doux qu’il a alors l’impression que rien ne lui est impossible. Que le futur leur sourit à tous deux, à ces garçons secrètement amoureux ayant déjà traversé tant de choses ensemble, et qui espèrent que leurs chemins, aussi court l’un d’eux soit-il, ne se sépareront pas avant un moment. Un long moment. 


End file.
